Pocket In The Rubble
by Rose-thorns-and-white-lilies
Summary: It was supposed to have rained but instead she got an earthquake and tears. It was supposed to have rained. Cornelia Caleb


The Pocket in the Rubble

By: Rose-thorns-and-white-lilies

Disclaimer: I only the concept and am making no profit.

"Cornelia," he breathed. He could have sworn his heart just stopped beating. Because, dear god did she look beautiful. She was soaked head to toe and her long golden hair was clinging to her face and back. And, her torn dress made her look like a battle worn goddess. Although if he really thought about it that's exactly what she was.

She made her way toward him. Her whole body racked with pain, but still she trudged her way through the mud to him. Her 300 dollar heels were broken and filthy. Her 900 dollar black and purple corset dress was torn. Her hair that had been in a half up half down style was now tangled and matted. But nothing was going to stop her from getting to him. Not even her battered dress and shoes or her sprained ankle. She was going to get to him.

Her legs gave out and she landed in the mud. It splatters across her face and into her hair. From her elbows down she was caked in the stuff. "Caleb," she gasps. She picks herself up.

Her legs give out again, but this time he is there to catch her. She feels tears build up and she smiles. She buries her face into his chest and sobs. He was alive, o thank the heavens he was alive.

Her school had been literally flipped over onto its side. An earthquake had leveled half her city. Her home was destroyed; her friends and family were most likely dead or suffering of massive injuries. But at least he was alive and ok.

"Cornelia," he spoke, "are you hurt?" "My ankles sprained but other then that I'm okay." He smiled and nodded, "Thank goodness." She just nodded back in agreement. "And yourself," she questioned him, her eyes full of tears. Tears he longed to chase away. "I'm fine I just got here through a portal." "O," was all she could muster.

He leaned down and kissed her, "I swear to god I thought I'd lost you till you came up from under that pocket of rubble." She burst into tears, "Caleb I don't want to be here anymore." He stroked her hair and kissed the crown of her head. "Take back with you; please I can't bear to be here, not with the blood of my friends and family seeping into the streets around me."

Her eye's pleading with him, he nodded and walked her to the portal, "I'm sorry," he whispered as they went through.

"The portal appeared right next to my house believe it or not," he said to her as he led her out of the portal. "Then I got lucky I suppose," she said her voice crackling with fresh tears.

He leads her into his home. He hands her a pair of boxers and a shirt, clothes he got in her world. She takes them with a weak smile and turns away from him. She slides off the dress and shoes. "You can take a bath if you want," he said. She looks at him over her shoulder, "I'd like that." He smiles and gets one started.

He heats the water and pulls out the tub. She tries to help but he insists she stay seated. After awhile she does. He poured the steaming hot water into the tub and turns to leave.

"Don't go please…," her voice dies off, but her eyes are pleading with him to stay. She is afraid he will die if he leaves her. He knows this so he stays. He respectfully turns away while she removes her underwear and bra and steps into the water. After a few minutes he turns to see her hunched over her swollen ankle.

"Let me have a look at it," he said his tone showed he was worried for her. She lets him look at it. "It's just a minor sprain it'll heal in a day or two, just keep off of it and let the hot water relax it." She smiles and nods. She lowers it into the water. He stands up and walks into a corner of his home, her eyes follow is every move. He returns with a bar of soap, a wash cloth, and a towel. Her eyes light up and she thanks him.

He kisses her forehead and uses the soap to clean her hair. She looks at him in disbelief. "Are you washing my hair?" "Yes." "Why?" "It relaxes you," was his causal reply. "O."

"And it's my way of taking care of you." "But you always take care of me Caleb." "Cornelia, your ankle is sprained; you watched people die, went through an earthquake, and nearly died yourself. This is more then holding you backpack."

She winced and he kissed her shoulder and neck, "I'm sorry that was cruel and out of line." "But it was the truth," she sighed, "it was supposed to have rained, tonight." "Just rain Caleb." She hunched forward and sobbed. He holds her best he can with her still in the tub. Placing kisses on her neck, her face, her shoulder, her head, her back anywhere he could reach. He wanted to rid her of her pain.

She stopped crying and washed herself off and rinsed all the suds from her hair. She wrapped herself in the towel and dried off. Pulling on her underwear and the boxers he had lent her, she sighed. He slid the shirt over her head and pulled her arms through the sleeves. She turned and jumped into his arms.

He fell back onto the bed. She sobbed into him. "I love you," she sobbed. He kisses her lips sliding in his tongue. She leans into it and forces him to lie down. She sits up straddling his waste. Her hair fell around her face framing it. He reaches up to her, hands out stretched. She leans forward allowing him to catch hold of her. He kisses down her neck and up again. He bites her lower lip and kisses her passionately.

"Cornelia, I love you too."


End file.
